doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Last Christmas
|número historia = 253 |doctor = Duodécimo Doctor |acompañantes = Clara |junto con = Santa Claus, Danny |enemigo = Cangrejos del sueño |ubicación = Polo Norte |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Paul Wilmshurst |productor = Paul Frift |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2014 |formato = Especial de 60 minutos |código producción = 5.X |serie = |ant = Death in Heaven |sig = The Doctor's Meditation |hecho ant = In the Forest of the Night |hecho sig = Under the Lake |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2= The Time of the Doctor |sig2= The Husbands of River Song }}Last Christmas (Última Navidad) fue el especial navideño de 2014 de Doctor Who. Es el episodio 813 de la serie y el décimo especial navideño desde su reinicio en 2005. Se trata del primer especial navideño de Peter Capaldi como el Duodécimo Doctor. Nick Frost interpreta al personaje de Santa Claus, que apareció previamente al final de Death in Heaven justo antes de esta historia. El episodio sobresale por tener la primera aparición en pantalla de Michael Troughton en Doctor Who, hijo de Patrick Troughton, que interpretó al Segundo Doctor. También permitió al actor recurrente Dan Starkey (conocido por interpretar a Strax y a otros personajes Sontaran) aparecer con mucho menos maquillaje de lo habitual como un elfo. Sinopsis El Doctor y Clara se enfrentan a su última Navidad. Atrapados en una base en el Ártico y bajo el ataque de creaturas aterradoras, ¿a quién vas a llamar? ¡Santa Claus! Argumento thumb|250px|El Doctor aparece en el techo de la casa de Clara En Nochebuena, Clara Oswald despierta al escuchar el sonido de un objeto colisionando contra su tejado. Poniéndose algo de abrigo, abandona la habitación para subir e investigar lo que había sucedido. En el techo descubre que Santa Claus y dos de sus elfos, Ian y Wolf han chocado el trineo contra su casa. Los renos que halan el trineo están alrededor de ellos. Ian inmediatamente le notifica a Santa Claus que han sido vistos. En un principio el trío intenta hacerse pasar por gente ordinaria, pero cuando Clara vio los renos volando en el cielo, tuvieron que admitir sus verdaderas identidades. Clara intenta negar la existencia de estos personajes, diciendo que no son más que un cuento de hadas. Santa ahora intenta convencer a Clara de que en serio es el verdadero Santa Claus. Él le pregunta a Clara si aún cree en cuentos de hadas, aunque fue interrumpido por el arribo del Doctor, quien, mientras discute con Santa Claus sobre el gusto de las personas por las mandarinas, lleva a Clara dentro de la TARDIS. Una vez dentro, el Doctor le pregunta a Clara si en serio sigue creyendo en Santa Claus, a lo que ella responde que sí, aunque realmente el Doctor no le estaba prestando atención. En una base en el Polo Norte, un grupo de científicos están haciendo seguimiento de Shona McCullough mientras entra a la enfermería. Otra de las científicas, Ashley le dice que no piense acerca de "ellos" y que se concentre en otra cosa. Al entrar a la enfermería empieza a cantar y bailar "Merry Xmas Everybody", con la cual logra distraerse. Llega hasta el final de la enfermería, hasta que de pronto el Doctor y Clara aparecen. Mientras Clara empieza a preguntar qué es lo que le ha pasado a las víctimas, estas empiezan a caminar hacia ellos. Shona les advierte que no piensen acerca de ellas, y el Doctor deduce que estas creaturas son ciegas y sordas, pero utilizan telepatía para poder tener una imagen del lugar donde están ubicadas. Las víctimas empiezan a rodearlos y en eso el resto del equipo científico aparece con armas de fuego, listos para atacar, aunque no logran hacerlo pues varios cangrejos empiezan a descender desde el techo y se posan sobre las cabezas de los seis presentes. Aparentemente son salvados por Santa Claus, quien al aparecer por la puerta, junto a sus elfos, ordena que las víctimas vuelvan a la cama. Luego saca de entre sus pertenencias un contenedor con una de las creaturas, la cual el Doctor identifica como un Kantrofarri, también conocido como "cangrejo del sueño". 250px|left|Clara y Danny en el sueño El Doctor le pide a Ashley que le muestre el video de la llegada del equipo científico a la base. El video muestra a cuatro personas descubriendo a las creaturas, enterradas bajo la nieve. Luego se muestra como uno de los seres se desprende de la parte superior, y entonces la cámara deja de grabar. El Doctor explica que cuando un cangrejo se posa sobre la cabeza de alguien, coloca a la víctima en un estado de sueño telepáticamente inducido. Mientras la víctima "sueña", el cangrejo va abriendo un agujero en la sien de la persona y empieza a alimentarse de su masa encefálica. También menciona que es más probable que un cangrejo te ataque si lo estás viendo o si estás pensando en él. Clara va a revisar si el cangrejo capturado sigue inmóvil y descubre que ya no se encuentra en el contenedor. Entonces la creatura aparece y ataca a Clara. Ella trata de defenderse pensando en otras cosas, como operaciones aritméticas y Danny, aunque esto no dio resultado y el cangrejo logró atraparla, y la hizo soñar. Despierta dentro del sueño en su casa en la mañana de Navidad, con Danny, quien se encuentra vivo. Fuera del sueño, el Doctor y el resto del grupo llega hasta donde se encuentra Clara con el cangrejo sobre su cabeza. Allí intentan pensar en formas para remover al cangrejo sin dañar a Clara. Ashley mencionó que la única forma de quitar al cangrejo sería matando a Clara. El Doctor se rehúsa a seguir dicha propuesta, así que él decide dejar que un cangrejo le ataque para poder entrar al sueño y convencer a Clara de despertar. thumb|250px|El Doctor interfiriendo en el sueño de Clara En el sueño, el Doctor le pide a Clara que se dé cuenta de que todo es un sueño, y así puedan despertar ambos. Inicialmente no le cree al Doctor, pero luego de una despedida por parte de Danny, Clara nota que el Doctor estaba en lo cierto y ambos despiertan matado de paso a los cangrejos que les habían atacado. Pese a haber despertado, Clara se queja de un dolor en la sien. Shona menciona que también siente el mismo dolor e incluso lo compara con el dolor al "comer helado". El Doctor entonces se da cuenta de que en realidad todos siguen soñando, pues habían sido atacados al llegar a la base. Con la ayuda de Santa Claus, quien resulta ser la muestra de que algo anda mal en sus cerebros, logran despertar. El Doctor y Clara empiezan a caminar hacia la TARDIS, cuando entonces Clara menciona que ambos vieron a Santa Claus en su tejado, lo cual significa que aún están soñando. Ambos regresan a la base y el Doctor les pregunta el porqué hay solo cuatro manuales cuando se supone que son ocho miembros de la tripulación. Para ese entonces se les ocurre que realmente las víctimas son ellos mismos, o más bien, construcciones oníricas de lo que realmente está viniendo contra ellos. Las víctimas se ponen de pie y se van acercando a las pantallas, hasta llegar al punto de atravesar la pantalla y llegar hasta donde se encontraba el grupo. Albert Smithe perdió la vida en este incidente. El grupo se dirige a la TARDIS del Doctor para poder escapar, pero en el camino Clara nota que no es la verdadera TARDIS. Al llegar, las puertas se abren y emergen las construcciones oníricas de Clara y el Doctor. El Doctor les dice entonces que utilicen su imaginación para poder volver a sus casas, pues seguían en el sueño, así que todos soñaron sobre Santa Claus y este apareció en su trineo y los rescató. 250px|left|Vuelo en trineo Durante el vuelo en trineo, cada miembro del grupo empieza a recuperar algo de sus recuerdos personales previos al ataque de los cangrejos del sueño, lo cual significó que estaban empezando a despertar en el mundo real. Shona sugiere intercambiar números telefónicos para reunirse en el futuro, pero el Doctor le dice que es probable que no recuerde nada de eso luego de despertar. Todos van despertando uno a uno, incluso el Doctor, aunque Clara prefirió quedarse en el mundo de los sueños por siempre. thumb|250px|Clara de anciana en el sueño Luego de despertar, el Doctor viaja a la casa de Clara para despertarla, aunque al remover al cangrejo, descubre que han pasado sesenta y dos años desde el incidente, y Clara ya es una mujer anciana. El Doctor le pide perdón por no haber vuelto antes, pero entonces aparece Santa Claus, revelando que esto último continuaba siendo solo un sueño. El Doctor despierta por última vez y vuelve a remover el cangrejo del rostro de Clara y esta vez ella es joven de nuevo. Dándose cuenta de lo que casi ocurrió, el Doctor invitó a Clara a seguir viajando con él en la TARDIS. Ella acepta alegremente y ambos corren hacia la TARDIS. Una vez que la TARDIS empieza a desmaterializarse, se muestra una mandarina en el borde de la ventana de la casa de Clara, lo cual deja en duda la posibilidad de que Santa Claus sea real. Reparto *El Doctor - Peter Capaldi *Clara - Jenna Coleman *Santa Claus - Nick Frost *Danny - Samuel Anderson *Ian - Dan Starkey *Wolf - Nathan McMullen *Shona McCullough - Faye Marsay *Ashley - Natalie Gumede *Bellows - Maureen Beattie *Profesor Albert - Michael Troughton Referencias * Santa Claus se muestra ofendido cuando sus dos elfos, y más adelante el Doctor afirman que a nadie le gusta las mandarinas. * Shona baila y canta la canción "Merry Xmas Everybody" de Slade para distraerse de los cangrejos del sueño a su alrededor en la enfermería. * El Profesor Albert compara a los cangrejos del sueño con los facehuggers de la película de ciencia ficción y terror, Alien. El Doctor no ha oído ni de las creaturas ni de la película, y se sorprende al enterarse de que una película de terror lleve ese nombre. Comenta "¡No es sorpresa que todos sigan invadiéndolos!" * El Doctor le dice a Clara que no se relacione mucho con las personas en la base porque "no es Facebook". * Cuando el Doctor deja a Santa Claus de pie en la azotea de Clara, dice burlescamente "Felices Pascuas". * Cuando Ashley le pregunta a Santa Claus quién es, el Doctor le devuelve la pregunta, diciendo "¿quién crees que es?" Ante eso, ella responde el "Hada de los Dientes" o el "Conejo de Pascua". * Santa Claus menciona My Little Pony para demostrarle a Shona que sí es real. * En el itinerario navideño de Shona, las películas Alien, The Thing from Another World y Miracle on 34th Street se encuentran presentes. Estas películas hacen alusiones directas a la trama del episodio (los facehuggers, un grupo de científicos atrapado en una base polar seguidos por una temible creatura alienígena y un hombre quien cree que es Santa Claus.) * El Doctor menciona la prueba Helman-Ziegler. Notas * Este episodio presentó una modificación única en los créditos iniciales. El reloj frente a la TARDIS tiene un tono más azulado y parece cubierto de hielo. La TARDIS está cubierta de nieve. Los nombres de Peter Capaldi y Jenna Coleman se disuelven a pequeñas partículas de nieve, y el vórtice temporal tiene copos de nieve en él. ** Por primera vez en la octava temporada, se acreditó a más de dos personas: aparte de los nombres de Capaldi y Coleman se mostró el de Nick Frost, el cual apareció entre el logo de Doctor Who y los créditos al guionista. ** Este es el segundo episodio seguido en presentar una variación notable: en Death in Heaven el nombre de Jenna Coleman se mostró antes que el de Peter Capaldi, además de mostrar su rostro en lugar que los del actor que interpreta al Doctor. * Este es el tercer especial navideño en el que aparece Dan Starkey, en los anteriores ha aparecido como diferentes Sontarans, mientras que en este caso apareció como uno de los elfos de Santa Claus. * Este es también el tercer especial navideño en el que aparece Jenna Coleman. Apareció previamente como Clara Oswin Oswald en The Snowmen y luego con el personaje original en The Time of the Doctor y Last Christmas. De este modo, Clara es la acompañante que ha aparecido en la mayor cantidad de especiales navideños hasta el momento. ** Según miembros del equipo de producción, esta iba a ser la última historia para Jenna Coleman, aunque ella decidió quedarse en el último momento. Esto ocasionó que se tuviese que reescribir el guión para Last Christmas. * Para mantener la aparición de Danny Pink en el episodio como un secreto, Samuel Adams no fue acreditado en Radio Times ni en el sitio web de BBC. * Se hacen alusiones directas a la película Alien, la cual fue una película importante en la carrera como actor de John Hurt, actor que interpretó al Doctor Guerrero. Continuidad * Esta es la segunda oportunidad en la que el Doctor tiene una aventura que realmente fue un sueño, la primera vez ocurrió con el Señor del Sueño en Amy's Choice. * Shona dice que el Doctor parece un mago, por su apariencia. Él había dicho esto sobre sí mismo anteriormente en Time Heist. * Tanto el Doctor como Clara mencionan que se habían mencionado para evitar que el otro se preocupase. (TV: Death in Heaven) ** Clara menciona finalmente que Danny murió, y él aparece en el sueño inducido por el cangrejo del sueño. ** El Doctor admite no haber encontrado Gallifrey. * Para despertar a Clara, el Doctor dijo que Danny murió salvando al mundo. Danny lo desmiente, diciendo que murió salvando a Clara. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Los eventos en este episodio revelan que la aparición de Santa Claus en la TARDIS en Death in Heaven sucedió luego de ser atacado por el cangrejo del sueño. * Durante el sueño, el Doctor ayuda a la Clara anciana a abrir un petardo navideño, del mismo modo que ella ayudó a su predecesor, minutos antes de regenerarse. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) ** El Décimo Doctor y Rose Tyler también abrieron un petardo navideño en The Christmas Invasion * Clara, con un vestido para dormir, salió de su casa durante la noche para reanudar sus viajes con el Doctor. Amy Pond hizo lo mismo en su primer viaje en la TARDIS. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) * Clara y el Doctor se concentran haciendo operaciones matemáticas complejas para evitar pensar en los cangrejos. El Tercer Doctor hizo lo mismo (aunque de manera más sencilla) con Jo Grant para concentrarla en algo que no sea el ataque cerebral de Axos. (TV: The Claws of Axos) * El Doctor dice "Feliz Navidad, educación física", refiriéndose a Danny, burlándose de él, como lo ha hecho desde The Caretaker. * Cuando el Doctor le preguntó a Santa Claus cómo hacía para guardar todos los regalos en su bolsa, él contestó que era "más grande por dentro", lo cual molestó al Doctor. * Clara abraza al Doctor, lo cual le fastidia. El Doctor ya había establecido que no era una persona a la que le gusten los abrazos. (TV: Deep Breath) * Estando parada en un corredor, Clara nota que algo anda mal, y empieza a ver pizarras con mensajes como "Estás muriendo". El Doctor había utilizado la pizarra anteriormente para escribir notas en su TARDIS. (TV: Listen) * Santa Claus fue capaz de mandar a los infectados de vuelta a la cama, de modo similar, el Noveno Doctor envió a las personas vacías de vuelta a la cama, haciéndose pasar por la "madre" que ellos tanto buscaban. (TV: The Doctor Dances) * Cuando Santa Claus llegó y bajó de Rudolph, utilizó un control remoto para calmarlo y apagar su nariz roja. El Décimo Doctor cerró su TARDIS con un control en The End of Time. * En los momentos finales del estado de sueño, Clara le dijo al Doctor que aprendió a volar un avión. En la primera aventura que tuvo con el Undécimo Doctor, él le preguntó si sabía volar un avión, y ella respondió negativamente. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) * El Doctor explica que las personas dentro del sueño podrían ser de diferentes períodos temporales, pues se puede viajar en el tiempo en los sueños. Vastra también comentó lo mismo al explicarle a Clara acerca de las conferencias psíquicas. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) * El Doctor utiliza la misma ropa que uso al vestirse como "el Arquitecto". (TV: Time Heist) * El Primer Doctor conoció a Santa Claus, aunque más tarde se insinuó que el encuentro fue imaginario. (CÓMIC: A Christmas Story) El Segundo Doctor evitó que Santa Claus rompa la tela de la realidad. (PROSA: The Man Who (Nearly) Killed Christmas) El Noveno Doctor mencionó crípticamente que él mismo podría ser Santa Claus. (TV: The Doctor Dances) El Undécimo Doctor le mostró a un niño en Sardicktown una fotografía suya en la que también aparecían Santa Claus y Albert Einstein. También mencionó que el verdadero nombre de Santa Claus era Jeff. (TV: A Christmas Carol) en:Last Christmas (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de 2014 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el Ártico Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XXI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna